Una Serie de Eventos Desafortunados
by Scripturiens
Summary: Tal parece que el destino quiere que Mimi se tope con cierto rubio en cada esquina de Nueva York. Puede ser una simple coincidencia o puede ser divina providencia; el tiempo dirá. [Escrito a petición de aleprettycat en el foro Proyecto 1-8, UA]
1. El Chico de la Tartaleta

**Disclaimer: **Aunque no lo crean, Digimon no me pertenece (por los momentos, ya veremos cuando sea una millonaria excéntrica).

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les vengo con el primer capítulo del fic que le prometí a **aleprettycat** (¡y justo un día antes del límite, qué grande soy!). Gracias por ser tan paciente, moría de vergüenza por tardar tanto en entregarlo. Esto va para largo pero no _tan_ largo así que bien, espero que te guste.

El título se me ocurrió literal dos segundos antes de publicar, y lo tomé prestado del genial libro de Lemony Snicket _"A Series of Unfortunate Events"_.

* * *

**Summary:** Tal parece que el destino quiere que Mimi se tope con cierto rubio en cada esquina de Nueva York. ¿Es tan sólo una coincidencia, no?

* * *

El final del semestre era siempre un tiempo estresante para cualquier estudiante. La acumulación de papeles y proyectos; los exámenes a último momento; la revisión de un semestre completo para un final que determinaría si cuatro meses fueron completamente desperdiciados o no; la decadente vida social y cuidado personal – era la historia del universitario promedio. Y Mimi no era la excepción, aunque ella _nunca_ se referiría a sí misma como _promedio_.

La primera vez que lo vio fue algo fugaz, una cuestión de segundos. Ella estaba sentada en una vieja banca de madera, estudiando para un examen. Estar en casa la sofocaba; la biblioteca era aún peor. Necesitaba aire, colores, olores – el puesto de helados que estaba a no más de diez metros no estorbaba tampoco. Con sus piernas cruzadas y sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, Mimi recitó una y otra vez los pasajes que trataba de memorizar de su pesado libro.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, sus cejas apretadas en concentración. Cuando abrió los ojos, feliz de haber podido recordar todo esta vez, apenas tuvo tiempo de notarlo. Pasó tan rápido frente a sus ojos que fue más una mancha borrosa de dorado, naranja y gris. Él levantó la mano, saludando, y ella sonrió. Pasó un par de veces más, repitiendo el gesto hasta que Mimi se encontró a sí misma anticipando su llegada, dándose cuenta que era tiempo de buscar otro lugar para estudiar. Claramente, ahí no iba a poder concentrarse.

Tomó sus cosas y hundió su nariz en su libro y aunque no volvió a pensar en él, llegó a su examen con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Una semana después lo encontró en la biblioteca, sentándose en la _última_ mesa vacía del lugar. No lo reconoció de inmediato, aunque juró recordar el rostro de aquel atrevido rubio que le había quitado _su_ lugar. Él la miro con una sonrisa, sin un rastro de arrepentimiento. Mimi tiró su cabello sobre su hombro y se dio la vuelta, saliendo orgullosa y molesta del lugar. Tal vez si hubiese sabido lo extraño que era que Mimi _quisiera_ estar en una biblioteca, sabría la gravedad de sus acciones.

Se encontraron de nuevo en una repostería, unos tres días después de eso. Mimi se sentía débil después de su último examen, sentía que la cabeza se le partía en dos y necesitaba algo de azúcar. El lugar quedaba en una esquina cerca de la estación de autobuses, a un par de bloques de Times Square, y a Mimi le gustaba mucho ir ahí. Pertenecía a algún chef reconocido de la televisión, no que a ella le importara mucho eso; le interesaba más la _exquisita_ tartaleta de fresas que preparaban.

Tomó un número, fastidiada por la fila. Aunque el servicio al cliente era excelente y se les atendía en tiempo record a las personas, había mucha gente, así que pasaron diez minutos y Mimi seguía en fila. Al fin acercándose a la dependiente, el rostro de Mimi se iluminó viendo los pastelillos y demás postres, buscando con codicia su tartaleta. Vio con gusto que había una sola en el azafate y aplaudió a sí misma por su buena suerte. Luego escuchó las fatídicas palabras:

_—Una tartaleta de fresa, por favor._

_—Oh, qué suerte tiene. Mire, es la última._

Mimi se volvió casi frenética, buscando al culpable de tan atroz crimen. Resultó ser un rubio alto de ojos verdes que salió sin dedicarle una mirada, una sonrisa, su atención enfocada en el pequeño contenedor transparente que cargaba en su mano. Mimi sintió que comenzaba a odiar a los rubios. Salió del lugar sin comprar nada y con un genio de los mil demonios.

Fue el fin de semana que todo cambió. Mimi iba apresurada por la calle 116 y Broadway, pasando por Morningside Heights. No pasaba usualmente por la universidad los fines de semana pero tenía que entregar un trabajo que su profesor le había pedido revisar. Mimi llegó apurada, ruborizada y disculpándose mil veces por la tardanza. El profesor, un hombre mayor de naturaleza simpática aunque estricta, le sonrió muy tranquilo, diciéndole que no había problema alguno y que se relajara.

—Es sábado, señorita Tachikawa. Vaya y disfrute.

Mimi le agradeció de nuevo y salió feliz, casi saltando de la emoción. Con eso ya quedaba muy poco para el fin del semestre y sus preciadas vacaciones. Su teléfono pitó y Mimi se sumergió en su bolso, buscando el alusivo aparatito. Maldiciendo a lo bajo y en japonés, ni cuenta se dio cuando chocó con alguien más.

La chica se quedó aturdida por el repentino golpe pero la otra persona se incorporó mucho más rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su mano tocaba su hombro y la miraba con preocupación antes de agacharse. Mimi se ruborizó, inclinando su cabeza para disculparse.

—Cuánto lo siento —le dijo apenada—, no iba viendo el camino, disculpa la molestia.

La volteó a ver hacia arriba, sonriendo con gracia. —No te preocupes —le dijo sin cuidado—, yo también iba distraído y la verdad, no es molestia que te bote todo al demonio una chica tan linda.

Era un joven muy atractivo: rubio, alto, con un par de ojos verdes que te podían quitar al aliento y una cara que podría hacer a cualquier mujer llorar – un testimonio a lo que Mimi pensaba era el _verdadero_ sueño americano. Se sintió confundida por tres cosas: uno, esa brillante sonrisa; dos, su manera de hablar que no daba a entender si estaba molesto, o si trataba de coquetearle; y _tres_… el reconocimiento se registró en ambos y exclamaron al mismo tiempo:

—La chica del parque.

_— ¡El chico de la tartaleta!_

_— ¿Qué?_ —repitieron ambos, cordialidad olvidada frente a tremenda casualidad.

El rubio la miró divertido, si bien algo confundido.

—Eres la chica del parque, la que estudia cerca del jardín de girasoles. Suelo correr por ahí y te he visto un par de veces. Soy Wallace, por cierto. A tus servicios. Y eso de la tartaleta era ¿…?

Sus cejas se alzaron y soltó un pequeño _oh_.

— ¿Ah? Yo – pues, tú eres el chico de la pastelería, te llevaste la última tartaleta. Hace unos días…

Se cruzó de brazos, molesta. El joven parpadeó un momento, como si no recordara el incidente que había marcado la _semana_ de Mimi, ofendiéndola aún más.

—Ah, sí claro, sí —le dijo—, diablos, lo recuerdo. Y estaba _deliciosa_.

Mimi achicó sus ojos y alzó su barbilla. No estaba dispuesta a escucharlo burlarse también, eso era ya untar sal sobre la herida.

—Que la hayas disfrutado —le dijo, tirando su cabello hacia atrás—. Ahora si me disculpas, me voy ya.

—Oye, espera —el joven la interrumpió, poniéndose en su camino—, al menos dime tu nombre, ¿no?

—Mimi —soltó con algo de sospecha, viendo la mano que él le ofreció de repente.

—Lindo nombre —rió, y a Mimi se le hizo difícil no sonreír—. Tal vez te la reponga un día de estos, ¿eh Mimi?

Hizo un gesto indiferente con la mano, algo entre un saludo y algún ademán y se fue, dejándolo con sus papeles en mano mientras sus pies la llevaban sin fijarse adentro de Manhattan.


	2. Amigos de High Line

**Notas de Autor:** Siento una vergüenza desproporcionada al no haber actualizado tanto tiempo pero es que estuve dos semanas fuera de casa y se me hizo algo difícil prestarle atención a esta historia. Pero nada, espero que disfruten de este capítulo recién sacado del horno para ustedes (en especial para tí, **aleprettycat**).

[1] En el 2002, un grupo de activistas de Chelsea comenzaron a involucrarse en el tema de reestructuración y mejora del barrio, recibiendo el nombre de "Amigos de High Line" (_Friends of the High Line_), quienes convirtieron esta vía elevada de ferrocarril en el parque urbano que es hoy. Montan galas y actividades en beneficio del mantenimiento de dicho parque, presentando exposiciones de arte bastante geniales en las premisas.

* * *

Cualquiera que la hubiese conocido antes de su mudanza a Nueva York se habría sorprendido de encontrar a Mimi ahí, sola. Era un sábado, temprano por la mañana y ella estaba fresca como lechuga al caminar por las calles de Chelsea en dirección a uno de sus descubrimientos favoritos en ese lado de la ciudad. El High Line era un parque público elevado sobre lo que alguna vez fue parte del Sistema Central Férreo de Nueva York, en el Bajo Oeste de Manhattan. Corría a lo largo de 2.33km, aunque Mimi no lo sabía; ella visitaba el parque por razones más simples. Tras la eliminación del sistema de ferrocarriles a favor del subterráneo, muchos de estos espacios habían sido reformados como parte de una iniciativa de mejor utilización del espacio. El proyecto en sí le había ganado la oficina al alcalde que lo promovió, y le dio el realce a Chelsea que tanto necesitaba.

Ahora esos 2.33km estaban llenos de más de 210 especies de flores silvestres, no todas exclusivas de Norte América, y era accesible por al menos once entradas distintas. Habían pequeños concesionarios y quioscos de comida, sillones giratorios con sombrilla para que las personas pudieran descansar y leer (o tomar la siesta, si eran valientes) con vista al río Hudson, otra gran maravilla de la ciudad de Nueva York. A Mimi le gustaba sentarse ahí acurrucada con sus libros y probar la cocina local – se había vuelto fanática de los snacks orgánicos que vendían el Mercado de Chelsea y cliente frecuente de los stands de arte y moda _vintage_.

En verano, había rociadores para que los transeúntes pudieran refrescarse y seguir su camino un poco menos molestos, un poco más alegres. Ella misma lo hacía cuando pasaba por ese lado de la ciudad, aunque no era una ocurrencia tan seguida dado que debía cambiar de tren al menos tres veces para llegar ahí.

Mimi estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, sus antebrazos apoyados en sus rodillas con un libro en su regazo. Tenía tiempo que matar antes de verse con unos amigos en la tarde, y no le apetecía estar encerrada en casa. Mentalmente, contaba los días que faltaban para las vacaciones de verano y su inminente regreso a Japón.

—Ya casi —murmuró para sí misma, incapaz de contener la emoción.

—No deberías hablar sola —una voz le interrumpió—, la gente creerá que estás loca.

Elevó su mirada hacia el frente, dónde un sonriente rubio le miraba expectante. Abrió su boca, confundida. No esperaba verlo ahí – o en cualquier otro lugar, la verdad, y de repente recordarlo fue como un pequeño golpe a la base de su nuca.

—Pero _quién_ —se detuvo, golpeando su pequeño puño contra su palma izquierda—, oh espera, Willis, ¿no?

El rubio hizo una mueca, torciendo sus finos labios y entrecerrando sus ojos color esmeralda.

—Me lastimas con tu olvido, Mimi —le dijo—, y es _Wallace_, pero te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez.

Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa con algo de vergüenza, pero lo cubrió con un gesto sin cuidado, tirando su cabello – que estaba arreglado en una larga trenza, sobre su hombro. No le sonreiría tan alegremente si supiera cuántas veces Mimi había mentalmente cobrado su venganza por aquella lejana tartaleta, de eso estaba segura.

—Ya lo sabía —mintió—, pero Willis suena más dulce, ¿no crees?

Enarcó una ceja, acercándose a ella y doblándose para quedar a nivel de sus ojos. La sonrisa que le ofreció esta vez era suave, un poco picaresca.

— ¿Y para qué necesito un nombre dulce? —rió—. A menos de que pienses que lo soy.

La chica se hizo hacia atrás, viéndolo con sospecha pero sin poder evitar el calor en sus mejillas. Aunque era muy atrevido y la confundía un poco, no podía negar que era agradable que alguien fuera tan abiertamente amistoso – no era que le hiciera falta hacer amigos en Estados Unidos, pero siempre había espacio para más. O al menos, eso le gustaba pensar a ella. Sonrió lentamente, ladeando su cabeza.

—No —le contestó a secas—, sólo trataba de ser amable porque olvidé tu nombre.

Él frunció el ceño y luego soltó una pequeña risilla.

—Supongo que me lo busqué —le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—, me pasa por no tomar la mentira piadosa —se cruzó de brazos, viéndola desde su posición ventajosa por su altura—. Como que te gustan los parques.

—Eh, _obvio_. Por eso los frecuento —Mimi hizo un gesto con la mano, y una cara que le provocó más gracia al chico de lo que debería.

—Ya, ya —soltó entre sonrisas—, mejor me voy antes de irritarte más.

Mimi negó con la cabeza, cerrando su libro y usándolo como abanico.

—No me irritas —le dijo sinceramente—, es que a veces … me es algo difícil expresarme. Creo que tengo que trabajar en mis expresiones faciales —admitió, sacando su lengua entre sus dientes.

—Creo que tus expresiones faciales están bien así.

Wallace – o Willis, como Mimi afectuosamente le habría llamado, se estiró y Mimi sólo lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, afectada de su manera tan abierta y tranquila de soltar cumplidos a las personas. No era precisamente la experiencia que ella había tenido con los rubios, en Odaiba.

—En fin, ¿te molesta si te acompaño un rato? El sol está algo fuerte y necesito descansar—le sonrió—, vamos, te invito a una limonada.

—Bueno, si es así, no puedo negarme —ella bromeó, observándolo alejarse tras dejar su bolso deportivo en su pequeño sillón. Mimi acomodó las cosas, su cartera, libro y el bolso de Willis, para hacerle espacio al rubio cuando volviera con sus bebidas. No tardó más de tres minutos, y al regresar le ofreció una pequeña botellita plástica con líquido rosa y hielo.

—Espero no equivocarme —le dijo—, me tomé la atribución de asumir que te gustaría la limonada con fresas.

—Como que te gusta tomarte atribuciones que no te corresponden —Mimi comentó, tomando la bebida y poniendo la pajilla entre sus labios, pensando en el postre robado aún, cuál niña que fue robada de su dulce. Él la miró con cejas en alto, tan alto que casi se pierden en el nacimiento de su cabello, por lo que ella se apresuró en agregar—, pero no te equivocaste.

—Eso tomó un giro inesperado —admitió—, creí que me la tirarías encima —Wallace sonrió ampliamente, tomando un trago de su limonada regular.

Ella parecía horrorizada por la sugerencia, y aún con la pajilla entre sus labios giró su cabeza hacia un lado, murmurando algo que sonaba como _'yo no haría eso nunca'_ y _'cómo la gente se atreve'_ y demás nimiedades.

Él, por su parte, se recostó en el respaldar del asiento, cerrando sus ojos un momento y permitiendo que su cuerpo se refrescara bajo la sombra y tras la fría bebida. Cuando los abrió, Mimi seguía ocupada entre ver su bebida y verlo a él.

—Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos en la ciudad —confesó, sorprendiéndola—. Al menos en este lado de la ciudad.

— ¡Es uno de los míos también!—exclamó, emocionada—. Las flores, los pequeños ristorantes, la vista … es _hermoso_.

— ¿Sabías que los hoteles de esta área tienen algo muy curioso? Esas habitaciones—señaló con el dedo índice la carátula este del Hotel Standard y otros, que daban a ver al parque—, son las más cotizadas. Adivina por qué.

Curiosa, Mimi, se acomodó en el asiento, llevando un dedo a su barbilla. No se le ocurría una razón pero bueno, podía tratar de seguirle el juego.

— ¿Supongo que por la vista? —sugirió, no muy convencida. La sonrisa de Wallace se estiró lentamente, dándole la apariencia del gato Cheshire de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Ella enarcó una ceja—. ¿Pero qué…?

—Es por la vista, sí —explicó el rubio, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y viéndola casualmente—, muchas parejas disfrutan tener sexo en las habitaciones frente al parque, dónde pasan muchos peatones y pueden verlos. Genial, ¿no?

No lo pudo evitar. Soltó el trago de golpe, escupiéndolo sobre su vestido y sobre sus manos, alcanzando el pantalón de él. Wallace comenzó a reír, sacudiendo su pierna sin cuidado pero Mimi estaba roja como un tomate, balbuceando una disculpa a la vez que trataba de toser el resto de la limonada.

Fue una combinación de todo – la mirada divertida de Wallace, su vestido manchado de limonada de fresa, sus manos chorreando y el calor que la hacía sudar y exasperarse. Se puso de pie de golpe, limpiando sus manos como pudo en su vestido (ya daba igual, si estaba sucio) y tomando su cartera de un tirón, desacomodando al rubio que se esforzaba por no botar su bebida sobre sí mismo.

—Oye —protestó— pero, ¿qué…?

—Lo lamento —Mimi se disculpó sin verlo—, tengo un compromiso y estoy tarde. ¡Gracias por la bebida! Y por … bueno, ¡adiós! —huyó sin una palabra más, tirando el resto de su bebida en un basurero y dejando al rubio solo y confundido tras ella.

— ¡Pero Mimi!—gritó, ignorando las miradas de las personas a su alrededor—, olvidaste tu … libro.

Se reacomodó en la silla, parpadeando lentamente al ver que ya estaba demasiado lejos para escucharle. Tomó el libro y lo metió en su bolso deportivo, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar soltar otra carcajada ahora que estaba solo (que tuviera un gran sentido del humor no significaba que disfrutaba de asustar a los demás … al menos no usualmente).

Definitivamente, esa chica iba a agradarle.


	3. Un café o seis

**Notas de Autor:** Todos los lugares mencionados son reales y fieles a su descripción. Es para mí un placer y un privilegio compartirles detalles una ciudad que en lo personal, amo. B&amp;N es Barnes&amp;Noble, una gran cadena de librerías. La cafetería comercial es Starbucks, pero no quiero hacerles publicidad porque la verdad, me caen mal.

* * *

Con el final del semestre tan cerca y con la mayoría de sus trabajos en etapas finales de entrega, Mimi se encontró con más tiempo del que había pensado en sus manos. Había adelantado mucho en sus entregas (algo que había aprendido de su buen amigo Jyou, aunque le costaría admitirlo en público) y mientras sus amigos estaban hasta los queques de trabajo y revisión, Mimi se daba un paseo por las concurridas calles de Nueva York. Por un lado era maravilloso tener tiempo libre para despejar su mente tras noches de desvelo y estudio; por otro, era un fastidio no tener a nadie que la acompañara.

Michael, quien era reconocidamente su mejor amigo en el continente americano, fue el primero en desertarla. Tras una cadena de disculpas y muchas fotografías de sus pronunciadas ojeras, Mimi decidió ignorarlo para que se concentrara en sus exámenes mientras ella pensaba en maneras de hacerle pagar por su negligencia.

Fue caminando por la biblioteca pública que notó los posters promocionales que estaban siendo colgados en la pared y curiosa, se acercó a ver. El Museo Metropolitano de Arte daría una función el sábado, una fiesta de gala en reconocimiento a nuevos artistas y jóvenes promocionando el arte y arquitectura enfocada al uso racional del espacio y a Mimi se le hizo una absoluta delicia la idea. Tomó una fotografía rápida y la envió a Michael.

**From: T. Mimi [7:23PM]**

_Ya sé cómo me puedes contentar._

La respuesta no se hizo esperar mucho.

**From: W. Michael [7:25PM]**

_Dalo por hecho._

Mimi sonrió.

**From: W. Michael [7:27PM]**

_Si vienes, ¿puedes traerme un café?_

**From: W. Michael [7:28PM]**

_O seis._

Rodó sus ojos pero no era tan cruel como para ignorar las peticiones de un hombre moribundo, así que decidió que, ya que tenía el tiempo, le haría una visita de solidaridad al joven Michael. Ajustando sus lentes sobre su rostro, Mimi bajó los escalones hasta la calle, escaneando la avenida completa por una de las populares cafeterías que le gustaban a Michael. Había una enorme librería y cafetería casi en frente de ella y, simplemente por conveniencia, decidió ir allí.

El gran letrero de B&amp;N le dio la bienvenida al pasar por puertas de vidrio automáticas, encontrándose de inmediato con un ambiente totalmente distinto al del caos de la Quinta Avenida. El lugar era enorme, cubierto y recubierto de estantes de libros, mesas de exhibición y pequeños sillones y mesitas para sentarse a leer. En el segundo nivel había una linda cafetería que servía distintas variedades de bebidas y tentempiés, a lo que Mimi consideró que tal vez podía quedarse un rato más.

Decidió echar un vistazo a los clásicos, pensando que al menos podía encontrar algún libro muy lindo para llevarse a casa – necesitaría algo para el largo, largo viaje transcontinental. Sus finos dedos recorrieron columnas de libros mientras que sus labios susurraban nombres y títulos y, de vez en cuando, dejaban salir un pequeño sonido de admiración. Su gusto por la lectura era algo relativamente reciente, un amor cultivado por la necesidad de dominar un idioma extranjero, extraño y difícil para ella. Estados Unidos no la había convertido en una persona solitaria; Mimi jamás permitiría que se dijese tal cosa de su persona, pero sabía que la había vuelto más independiente de lo que sería de haberse quedado en Japón. Personalmente, era un cambio le gustaba mucho.

Tomó un grueso volumen de historias clásicas americanas para ojearlo y al hacerlo, reveló a cierto individuo tras el estante. Era más alto que ella, por lo que no estaban a nivel visual y Mimi se sobresaltó, ahogando un pequeño chillido cuando el rubio se agachó para verla, su mirada verdosa alegrándose al reconocerla.

—¡Mimi!—Wallace la saludó. Su sonrisa parecía recién sacada de un anuncio de dentífrico y Mimi quiso poderse encoger por completo.

—H-hola —dijo, regañándose en silencio por tartamudear, pero era _su_ culpa, porque Mimi no olvidaba cómo había terminado la última vez que lo vio y el parecía no recordarlo en lo más mínimo.

Wallace dio la vuelta, apareciendo a su lado al mismo momento que Mimi decidió colocar el libro de nuevo en el estante. Sus dedos dudaron un momento, pero se volteó, ofreciendo lo que parecía ser una tímida sonrisa al americano.

—Sabes, para ser una ciudad tan enorme, nos encontramos demasiado.

Mimi asintió, suspirando.

—Lo había notado, sí. Qué curioso, ¿no?

—Curioso, supongo que podría serlo. Estaba a punto de pedir un café, ¿no gustas?

—Oh, yo, no te preocupes, estoy bien, de verdad —Mimi dijo, recordando mortificada la espantosa experiencia que había sido la última vez que lo vio. Por más que lo intentara dejar de lado, se rehusaba a repetir tal humillación.

—Vamos —insistió, con una sonrisa más suave—. Prometo no asustarte de nuevo.

Ladeó su cabeza, divertido, y Mimi no pudo evitar el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Está bien —suspiró—, te acompaño. Igual, estaba esperando que algo llamara mi atención.

—Un gusto para mí ayudarte con eso —el chico le guiñó el ojo y Mimi tuvo que torcer los labios, mirándolo tras ojos entrecerrados.

Se acercaron a la barra, dando orden de sus bebidas (que Mimi insistió en pagar por el desastre de la última vez), y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa cuadrada con sillas de madera. Wallace se reclinó hacia atrás, balanceando su silla en las patas traseras y viendo a Mimi con esa misma media sonrisa que le había sacado un par de rubores ya.

—Me alegra haberte encontrado. Ya me hacía falta chocar contigo.

—¿Siempre eres tan directo? —preguntó Mimi, doblando su servilleta con cuidado al recibir su bebida caliente. El chico agradeció a la camarera, sonriendo con todos los dientes y haciendo que la chica se sonrojara también. De repente, Mimi pensó que esas sonrisas deberían ser ilegales.

—Supongo —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Quién tiene tiempo para andarse con tanto cuidado?

—En algunos lugares, eso sería considerado _rudo_ —Mimi dijo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—En algunos lugares —Wallace tomó un sorbo de su bebida y la colocó con cuidado en la mesa—. Pero no en América.

—Eso suena algo egocéntrico —Mimi le dijo, sus cejas en alto. «Este tipo» pensó. Wallace, por su lado, pareció considerar sus palabras antes de continuar. Soltando una pequeña risa, se pasó la mano por el cabello y mordió su labio inferior.

—Creo que tienes razón —admitió—, a veces puedo ser algo pesado. Defecto de la cultura, supongo —rió—. No quisiera caerte tan mal por eso.

—No me caes mal —Mimi le dijó, volteando sus ojos de nuevo—. Era simplemente una observación.

—Tú no me caes mal para _nada_ —el ojiverde aprovechó para decirle, acercándose a ella sobre la mesa. Mimi tomó un trago de su bebida y lo miró a través de una cortina de vapor. Él volvió a balancear su silla, suspirando—. Lamento lo del otro día —le dijo—, realmente no era mi intención ponerte incómoda. Si te soy honesto, creí que sería gracioso.

—Ugh, ni lo _menciones_. No quiero recordar la escena, qué vergüenza — realmente se miraba arrepentido y Mimi sintió como el color le subía a las mejillas por tercera vez en todo ese rato. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y soltó una pequeña risilla que le hizo casi voltear el estómago en su cualidad dulzona y torpe.

—Espero que tu vestido no se haya dañado —Wallace dijo y Mimi se cubrió el rostro con las manos, moviendo sus pies de adelante hacia atrás.

—¡Shhhh, Wallace! —Mimi protestó—. ¡Ni me lo recuerdes!

Rió, y le pareció que su risa era de los sonidos más encantadores que había escuchado. Tratando de ignorar el persistente pensamiento, Mimi volvió su atención de nuevo hacia su bebida, jugando con la servilleta una vez más.

—Oh, por cierto —se removió en su asiento y buscó algo dentro de su pequeña bolsa—. He estado cargando esto toda la semana, esperando verte. Supongo que es más fácil que una zapatilla de cristal, aunque hubiese servido que tuviera tu número telefónico o algo.

En su mano tenía una copia de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_, el libro que había estado leyendo el día que lo encontró. Mimi soltó una pequeña risa de sorpresa y lo tomó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —dijo—. Creí que lo había perdido, oh, me alegro _tanto_ de que no haya sido así.

Wallace se miraba muy contento consigo mismo, a pesar de que todo lo que había hecho para garantizar la reacción de la chica era cargar el libro un par de días en el fondo de su bolso. A pesar de eso, le parecía que la molestia era insignificante a lado de lo gratificante que era ver a la chica sonreír de aquella manera. Siendo honestos, Wallace se sentía un poco (sólo un poco) mal de haberle jugado aquella broma que en el momento había parecido tan buena idea — francamente no estaba esperando que Mimi reaccionara de esa manera, sólo quería hacerla reír. Lastimosamente, el último par de encuentros que había tenido con ella lo estaban haciendo reconsiderar su táctica simpática – con horror, se vio forzado a admitir que tal vez, sólo _tal vez_, no era tan gracioso como creía ser. La idea hacía que el estómago se le quisiera voltear.

—No hay por qué —dijo—, me entretuve leyéndolo.

Mimi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Te gustan los libros de fantasía?—preguntó, incrédula. Wallace se encogió de hombros.

—Soy un hombre de intereses complejos —dijo, moviendo una mano con un cierto aire de superioridad—, no lo entenderías.

Esta vez Mimi rió de verdad, negando suavemente con su cabeza.

—Eres imposible —dijo, sorprendida de su soltura tras un par de encuentros con el chico. Wallace sonreía, galante, cuando su celular sonó.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo, excusándose con una mirada y abriendo el texto.

**From: W. Michael [8:41PM]**

_Estoy muriendo._

—¡Oh! Lo lamento mucho Wallace, pero debo irme ya. Prometí hacer algo y lo había olvidado por completo — se puso de pie, halando la silla y metiendo el libro con cuidado en su bolso.

Wallace puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, viéndola con diversión.

—Al menos Cenicienta tenía hasta las doce —musitó—, creo que tu hada madrina te está jugando mal.

—Eres gracioso, ¿te lo han dicho? —Mimi dijo, sacándole la lengua mientras el americano reía por lo bajo.

—Uno de mis más notables encantos.

—Eh, _por supuesto_.

—Te veré pronto, Mimi.

Se detuvo, erguida y orgullosa.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Sólo mordió su labio inferior de una manera que hizo que Mimi quisiera ver hacia otro lado. Levantó y dejó caer su hombro.

—Llámalo intuición.

—Eso es raro, Wallace.

—Genio malentendido, apenas.

—¡Que tengas buena noche!—agitó su mano, dirigiéndose a los escalones para salir de la librería. Cargaba su bolso en mano y su celular en la otra, una sonrisilla tiritando en las comisuras de sus labios mientras trataba de no verse muy sonriente, muy rosada, muy halagada por su atención. Corrió a la primera cafetería comercial que vio y compró una bolsa de mezcla de café en grano, dispuesta a llevarle al menos eso a su amigo para compensar por todo el tiempo que tardó en llegar.

Michael estaba irreconocible – parecía un _zombie_ de algún film de bajo presupuesto; su rostro estaba demacrado por la falta de hidratación y luz solar y sus ojeras eran oscuras y profundas bolsas bajo sus ojos. Abrió la puerta casi a rastras y Mimi arrugó su nariz cuando lo vio.

—No era broma —dijo—, creo que moriste aquí hace unos días.

—¿Creías que exageraba?

—Naturalmente.

—No me conociste nunca — masculló dramáticamente, sentándose a la mesa sobre libros, apuntes, su computadora encendida mostrando gráficos que a Mimi no podían interesarle menos.

—Date una ducha —Mimi ordenó—. Haré café y algo de cenar, ¿sí?

El rubio, tan distinto al inmaculado Wallace que había encontrado hace tan solo unos minutos, despegó su rostro para verla tras ojos llorosos.

—Algún día, cantaran tu nombre. Las personas nombraran a sus primogénitos en tu honor.

—¿Tú? —su risa llenó el apartamento.

—No, yo no. Pero otras personas, por ahí, lo harán.

Rodando sus ojos, empujó su silla.

—Apresúrate.

Corriendo al baño, Michael gritó desde el pasillo: _¡Eres una santa!_

Y Mimi siguió riendo, porque lo sabía. No era el primer rubiete que se lo decía.


End file.
